Only Wish
by Independent Angel
Summary: Marina's only wish was to have Shade back. What if she was given a chance? But Goth is still alive and maybe that's the only reason Shade's back. SxM
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my very first Silverwing fiction so please be nice…LOL! Anyway, I just finished reading the trilogy…then found out there will be a prequel; Darkwing. Anyway, here's my story, and please review!**

Marina Brightwing flew with her son, Griffin, and tears slowly fell down as she remembered her lost mate, Shade. He was a hero…no, a legend. He was the only friend she truly had, the one who wouldn't leave her alone when the Greywings said her band was cursed.

She remembered how mad she was at Shade when she thought he had betrayed her. But he didn't. And after realizing the actual plan, she felt so sorry and knew she could ever replace those death glares.

"Marina…hey…" Chinook said, flying beside her. It was only two days finding out about Shade's death. How was she supposed to ever get over it? Thank God she still had friends.

"Hello," Marina said dully. She was still lost in thoughts. Then the words snapped her out of it, as Griffin tugged softly at her wing. All three roosted on a nearby branch.

"Mom, can I go eat?" Griffin asked, softly. Marina nodded. She turned to Chinook, who was obviously without his mate for the moment.

"Why are you here?" she asked, turning away.

"Hey, I know why you're depressed. Shade was my best friend too," Chinook said. Marina turned.

"No one can ever replace Shade," she said, another tear rolling down. "I just wish lives couldn't be torn apart!" She exclaimed, bursting into tears. Chinook turned away, with his eyes tearing up, too.

"Everyone wants Shade back, Marina. But right now, we also have Goth to worry about…" Chinook said, trailing off as he saw her starting to sob.

"Sorry," he said, whispering. Marina sniffled.

"No, it's okay. I just…I just still remember they look on his face when I asked him to be my mate. He was so happy. Shade…Shade was everything to me," Marina said.

Griffin had come back, with Chinook leaving.

"Mom, why do you have to cry so much? It's going to make me cry, and Ariel. Then Luna will cry, and her mother and it'll spread to the whole colony that we'll be known for depression!" Griffin exclaimed, becoming worried. Marina stiffened a chuckle.

"You remind me so much of your father," she whispered. Marina's heart broke whenever she spoke about him. It hurt so much just saying his name.

Luna fluttered towards both of them, with excitement in her eyes. Griffin frowned in confusion.

"Marina!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yes?" She said, wiping out a tear.

"Outside…not far away….Marina…Griffin…Shade's alive!"

**That's the end of chapter one. Reviews please and tell me if I should update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, love the reviews guys! But one question; this one guy reviewed and flamed me, but I didn't do anything! So, whoever you are, stop it. You know I have every right to report this. **

**Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this!**

Marina and Griffin flew over across the forest, finding a single bat flying across the blue skies. Griffin slowly turned his head, looking at his mother, who was tearing up and clearly wanted to fly off and hug Shade.

Chinook had arrived along with his mate, and roosted along with Griffin and Marina.

"What are you doing here when you should be flying straight ahead hugging Shade and stuff?" Chinook asked. Marina nodded and flew off, as Griffin came following her.

As she slowed down to a stop, she realized how injured Shade was. But to Marina, that was better than okay.

"Oh, thank Nocturna you're alive!" Griffin grinned at this father. Shade had slowly lifted his head. Marina smiled shyly.

"Shade…are you alright? How are you alive? I thought you were killed!" Marina asked, still tearing up. Shade watched as the two bats were blocking his way. Griffin looked into his father's eyes and saw something gone…something wasn't there and there should be.

"Who…who are you?" Shade asked hoarsely. Marina gave a confused look and stiffed a laugh.

"You are such a kidder! Shade, it's me – your mate, Marina!" Marina said, in a matter of fact. Griffin stared off to his father, still astonished he was alive, but half disappointed of what was happening.

"No, I'm serious…where am I and who are you?" Shade asked once again. Marina's oblivious smile had disappeared and had been replaced by a sudden shock of confusion.

Griffin was completely frowning now; here was his father, who he witnessed dying, and he didn't even remember who his son was.

"Dad…what's happening; why don't you remember me?" Griffin asked, getting worried. Shade looked off to the side and flew. Marina was stuck there, dumbfounded, and decided to follow him for some answers.

"Shade, what's wrong? Why can't you remember me?" Marina asked, making Shade stop. He had turned around, clueless.

"I don't know where I am, who you are, and I don't remember what time it is; WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Shade yelled, as Chinook flew over.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I'm alive; if I was dead, I wouldn't be here, wouldn't I?" Shade asked. Chinook grinned.

"The same old Shade!" Chinook laughed. Shade had smiled, and started talking to him.

"Hey, Chinook, who are those two? They've claimed to be-"

"The girl's your mate and the little one is your son," Chinook said, looking worried. "You know that."

Shade shook his head. "I don't know them…" Shade said impatiently. Chinook looked at Marina and saw the hurt in her eyes.

"No, Shade. You just don't remember them."

**I'm stopping there! Cliffhanger? Depends if you think that way!** **How depressing is it that you wish the one person you love will come back to you, but they have no idea who you are anymore…and it's just Marina and Griffin. I'll try to update soon…but I'm so caught up in my Alex Rider fanfics. –Independent Angel. **


End file.
